


Can You See Them?

by BroodyJC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst??, AU, F/F, I'm sorry about that part, Mon-el is in there for like, Soulmate AU, a minute or two, he is in his alter ego Lar Gand for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyJC/pseuds/BroodyJC
Summary: The world is black and white until their soulmate says their name for the first time.OrIn which Lena roughly takes five minutes to see colors. Kara needs more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly ever write notes at the begining, but I'd like to thank you all for the comments on my last fics, it means the world to me. I know I don't answer them, but it's just because i'm really bad at that... but i read every single one of them
> 
> Thanks guys

When she first arrived on Earth, Kara couldn’t understand the concept of a soulmate; it wasn’t something Krypton’s customs had shared. So, she couldn’t understand why she could no longer see the colors.

But Alex took her time, answering her questions after midnight, after Eliza had told her she did not know anything else, because the colors, or the absence of them, were still a mystery to mankind itself.

And, with blankets around their shoulders, a sixteen year old Alex told a thirteen year old Kara about being perfectly incomplete without another half. You would still be a whole person, but _something_ would always be missing.

That night, Kara cried herself to sleep, measuring her sobs to not wake her sister. Because she wasn’t human, she didn’t share the Earth customs, she didn’t have a soulmate. And she wouldn’t stand in no one’s way.

**

She’s twenty five now, and she has already watched the color appearing to her loved ones. She is twenty five and has broken her promise to not stand in the way. Because it was impossible not to fall for James, especially so, when he fell just as hard.

But he saw colors.

When all she could see were whites being replaced by grays and, they, by blacks.

So she backed away the moment he told her about Lucy Lane. How years ago his world exploded in the most colorful way.

It made her miss Krypton; it made her miss the colors.

Kara is twenty five when her sister comes to her apartment and shyly says her eyes are beautiful. She smiles the moment Alex clings to her and let out a giggle. Alex actually giggles when she starts talking about Maggie.

And, with hot cocoa and a blanket, Alex asks her what she remembers from Krypton. _Everything._ What colors she remembers. _All of them._

**

Two weeks later, a pod lands on earth and Kara wonders if maybe the Universe hasn’t actually messed up with her.

She couldn’t stand keep falling for people who would never be hers. Cat Grant and James Olsen were enough heartbreak for a lifetime.

But this man, a Daxamite, she reminds herself, Lar Gand, is just another one of them: thrown into a world where someone’s life was bonded to another one, while hers, _theirs_ , were not.

Kara thinks, maybe, maybe this was her bond.

Lar Gand sits on the medical bay of the DEO, legs dangling from the metal bed and face buried in his hands, just like she used to do, a pity way to try and bring back the colors.

They weren’t coming back.

“What is happening?”

“It’s called soulmate.” Kara answers and puts a hand in his shoulder, he flinches away from her. “I can’t see them either. On Earth, once your soulmate says your name for the first time they appear.”

He looks up at her then, his eyes a dark gray and hair the darkest black.

“What is a soulmate?”

“It’s someone who makes life gets brighter, lighter. It makes you whole, in a way you did not know it could be. No one knows how the bond happens, or how they are chosen, but every human has one. Us, aliens, though, I’m not sure.”

“The world will be like this forever?”

She doesn’t answer. It’s one of the questions she tries not to think about. It’s one of the questions that make her remember of life before, when everything was easier. When she had a say on whom she chose.

She nods. Lar sighs. She remembers how hard it was to adjust. She knows he will go through the same.

**

Kara is running late. Her first interview, her first real job as a reporter apart from sitting in a chair by the corner and taking notes on staff meetings, and she’s running late.

To an appointment with Lena Luthor. Brilliant Lena Luthor, the twenty seven years old new CEO of L-Corp.

She steps out of the elevator four and a half minutes later than she was supposed to arrive, she has a reason though, the fire went out of control and she had to go back in for a cat. A cat. A cat made her late for her real job.

But the top floor of the building is empty, which is understandable, once the fifteen minute interview was scheduled to eight forty five pm, an awfully specific time, and probably every soul had already left.

Miss Luthor’s assistant is nowhere to be found, when she pretty much sprints out of the elevator, smothering her skirt and adjusting her glasses. She knows she missed the chance, Jess left and she would never get another exclusive after this. Snapper is so going to fire her.

Her grunt is already half out when she hears the voice, head snapping to the waiting room, where she’s met with a pair of long legs, darks heels and dress, a contrast against her skin. She lowers the magazine, then, grayish eyes staring at her and black hair up in a tight bun, head tilting to the side.

“Being late is extremely impolite, Miss Danvers.” The woman gets up, click of heels the only indication she’s approaching while Kara bluntly stares, mouth agape. “I have a meeting in fifteen minutes; it would be for the best if we started now.”

“You’re Lena Luthor?”

And Kara wants to punch herself in the face, because her first words had to be those. Lena blinks, once, twice, her eyes taking all of Kara in, from the half up hair to the two inches boot. Kara sees her taking a sharp intake of breath and swallowing hard, before nodding. Their eyes meet, and there’s something in Lena’s she can’t quite understand.

“And you are Kara Danvers, report from CatCo magazine.” Lena extends her hand, Kara smiles as she accepts it, using her other hand to push her glasses back into place. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Miss Danvers.”

Kara blushes once she takes in the small smile at the corner of Lena’s lips.

“Please, call me Kara.”

The look in Lena’s face makes Kara wish she could see the colors, because she would give the world to know if her eyes are as pretty as she imagines.

**

Falling for Lena Luthor is just as inevitable as falling for James Olsen. Falling for Lena happens faster than falling for James, though.

It takes her three days to find a reason to drop by a Lena’s office after the interview, only to be met by a beautiful smile and a granted access to L-Corp at anytime she wants.

It takes her another week to convince herself that having lunch together is definitely something friends do. And five more days to start dropping by after hours, when Lena would be alone in the building, extra hours topping the extra hours.

She comes by, as Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Lena says her name, as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. The world is still black and white when she opens her eyes.

Three months in, Kara has to know. Because if Lena has someone she needs to leave right way, and if she doesn’t she still needs to go, but not in such hurry. She is not going to stand in nobody’s way when she is the broken one.

And they’re sitting in Lena’s living room couch, two glasses of wine in and, at least, six slices of pizza for Kara. And Lena looks at her in that way she never looks at anyone else, and Kara just has to know. She needs to know if Lena feels half as much as she does, so she can go before she breaks another one.

“Can I ask you something, Lena?” The question leaves her mouth in the middle of Lena’s laugh and the sound dies. Lena straightens up, leaning just enough into Kara. “Can you see the colors?”

She hears the frantic heartbeat, she hears the small gasp and she forces herself to look at gray. Nothing but gray.

Lena licks her lips, eyes searching for something in her face, and Kara realizes she’s holding her breath.

“Yes.” It’s fainted and everything around them is heavy. Kara can’t breathe because she has to act noble, but it’s easier said than done once she can’t imagine her days without Lena Luthor in them. “Do you?” The silence is enough of an answer. “Oh. I didn’t know.”

Lena reaches out, then, hand gripping at Kara’s hand, smile at ease, but it’s stiff, it’s the kind of smile she never gave Kara.

“You’ll find them.”

 _But I found you_ , Kara wants to say, but it’s selfish. So she doesn’t say anything.

When she leaves Lena’s, she doesn’t think twice before going to Alex’s because it’s what she needs now. Alex holds her and tells her it’s okay, and she wants to scream at her, because what would she know? She has Maggie. And Kara will never have someone.

**

Supergirl saves Lena Luthor nine days later. Nine days in which Kara gave her space, because Lena had someone, Kara didn’t.

She forces herself to keep her distance, because she is not Kara Danvers right now, she’s Supergirl, and Supergirl is not in love with Lena. Kara is.

Lena slides the glass door of her penthouse balcony open, hand lingering at the frame as she gives one last look at the hero. Kara keeps her gaze. She missed Lena, all of her: her laugh; her smell; her touch. And this was the closest she was allowing herself until she could keep her emotions in control.

“Thank you.” Supergirl takes a step closer, another one and she’s close enough to brush the back of their hands together if only she reached out, but she stops. Lena looks hurt. “Kara.”

Kara smiles, of course she knows, Lena is probably the smartest person in whole National City, and a pair of glasses was not going to fool her.

“Can I ask you a question, Lena?” She nods. “Could you see colors before me?”

“I could see them a minute after we met.”

The look on her face makes Kara want to cry, and she is sure Lena is close enough. Because Lena had said her name. The colors never came.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Kara. You don’t own me anything.” _I’m in love with you._ “But you have someone else. If you’re my soulmate, then you have to have one too, right?”

**

“Who is Mon-El? Am I saying it right?” Kara crosses her arms as Winn turns his chair around to look at her. Lar snaps his head up to look at her, the intensity of his gaze makes her take a step back. She glances back at the computer screen where what looks like a profile is open. “Is everything okay?”

“Mon-El is my real name.” Lar gets up, his eyes never leaving Kara. She takes another step back. “Kara Zor-El, you have beautiful eyes.”

“No way.” Winn looks between the two until his eyes settle back on Kara, brow frowned. “Kara, can you see it?”

“Should I?”

“You’re my soulmate.” Lar, Mon-El, says then. She snorts. But realization hits her. Her lips part. Her heart race. And her mind goes to Lena.

“I have to go.”

“No!” Mon-El grabs her arm but she easily releases herself from his hold. “We’re supposed to be together.”

“I own you nothing, Mon-El.”

**

At eleven thirty two pm, Kara takes long steps through L-Corp lobby. The building is empty, but the lonely light on the top floor lets her know the one person that matters is still here.

The elevator ride is agonizingly slow, her fists clench and unclench, a nervous smile playing at the corner of her lips. This could be it. She wonders what would be worse: not having a soulmate or them not being Lena. The doors open and she almost runs to Lena’s office.

Sure enough, Lena sits in her sleeveless white button up and black blazer neatly around the back of the chair. Kara smiles when the woman looks up, tired eyes and warm smile.

“Kara, what a pleas-“

“My name is Kara Zor-El. My real name that is.” She stops in front of Lena’s desk, fidgeting hands under a confused gaze. Lena tilts her head to the side and nods slowly. “You never said it.”

Lena gets up, circles her desk and stops barely two feet away from Kara.

She can feel the heat from her body, her own rush of blood and the blushing cheeks. But she looks at Lena, and she is sure. There’s no way it’s not her.

“And how would the information be pertinent” Lena smiles, tongue running the expanse of her bottom lip, arms crossing just in front of her chest “Kara Zor-El.”

Her world comes alive. In white porcelain skin, much like Krypton’s white roses petals. In the darkest hair she has ever seen, in any world she has ever been. In pale green eyes, a shade she has never seen before, but already knows how to call it: Lena.

She doesn’t give her brain time to think her out of it: her hand wraps around a thin wrist; her other hand rests against a soft cheek; and she hears a breathless laugh before their lips crash together.

She feels hands resting against her hips, pulling them together. Kara knows she won’t ever grow tired of this. As they pull apart, Kara is fast to open her eyes; she’s done with no seeing all of Lena.

“I take it as you can see it?”

“I can.”

At twenty six, the colors came back.

**Author's Note:**

> After this week's episode we need this.
> 
> Come hit me up on tumblr @BroodyJC
> 
> I'm writing two more pieces to "The Luthor's Rules" series, because it's my baby.
> 
> I'll try to post one until the end of next week.
> 
> Check my other works!!


End file.
